Decision de amor  Sasuke vuelve
by SabinaKlein
Summary: MI FIC DEBUT! SASUKE REGRESA A KONOHA Y SE ENCUENTRA CON SAKURA Y NARUTO DESTROZADOS POR SU AUCENCIA...DECISION DEFINITVAPAREJAS SAKU X SASU, NARU X HINA, ETC...malisimo el summary CHAPTER 5 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**NARUTO**

**Chapter Nº 1: "El dolor de una flor"- "Sakura no llores" **

**Las nubes pasaban lentamente esa mañana, todavía era temprano, y no se captaba sonido alguno en la aldea escondida de la hoja.**

**Lo único que lograba oírse era unos pasos muy tenues.**

**Y por consiguiente solo se divisaba a una joven de cabello corto rosa, que llevaba su cabeza gacha, derramando lágrimas a cada paso.**

**- Sasuke…-llora con mas fuerza-…Sasuke ¡respondeme!…**

**Esa ultima palabra, la única ilusión de aquella joven, retumbo en un largo y doloroso eco.**

**Luego de caminar durante horas, sus pies no podían dar ni un solo paso más y cayó, desecha, en la calle.**

**Desde las más oscuras sombras, observaba una persona, aquella por la que Sakura había derramado hasta su última lágrima y gastado todas sus energías.**

**El se acerco hacia ella y la tomo en sus brazos, su rostro mostraba tristeza, tal vez preocupación. Su mente no podía dejar de reproducir esos recuerdos, la primera misión de clase B que tuvieron como Gennins, el y el equipo 7, como casi muere por proteger a su mejor amigo y como había llorado Sakura tras el quedar inconsciente.**

**Esos recuerdos, el tiempo que había pasado con el equipo 7, era el tiempo que vivió por primera vez con una familia desde…desde que su hermano había acabado con su madre, su padre y todo el resto de su clan.**

**Sasuke había llegado hasta la casa de Sakura sin hacer el menor ruido.**

**La ventana de su habitación estaba abierta, asi que supuso que debió haber salido por allí. Cuando entro sintió instantáneamente un olor muy parecido al perfume que utilizaba su madre. Recorrió la habitación observando meticulosamente cada cosa.**

**Antes de marcharse, quito la banda de su frente y escribió una nota para Sakura, quien todavía estaba recostada en su cama, dejo ambas cosas en el marco de la ventana y desapareció.**

**Tres horas después, ya era mediodía, Sakura despertó con un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte. Pero además estaba desconcertada.**

**No entendía como había llegado a su habitación. Hasta que desvió su mirada a la ventana. Observo durante unos instantes aquella banda y el sobre bajo ella.**

**La curiosidad pudo con ella y se acerco a la ventana, toco suavemente la banda y saco el sobre que sostenía.**

**Cuando lo abrió lo primero que pudo sacar fue una fotografía de Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke y ella. Luego saco la nota. Cuando la leyó no pudo contener las lagrimas y lloro. Lloro tan fuerte que se podía oír muy bien desde la calle. **

**No pudo creer lo que estaba leyendo.**

**Se apresuro a llegar a casa de Naruto. Y una vez allí toco frenéticamente la puerta, hasta que Naruto abrió. El aun estaba en pijamas y con el cabello revuelto.**

**¿Sakura¿Qué sucede? Tocaste muy fuerte la puerta y…Sakura…**

**Sakura tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas que brotaban incesablemente.**

**Naruto... Sasuke… ¡Sasuke ha vuelto!**

**El impacto fue grande en Naruto, quien no podía emitir palabra alguna.**

**¡Di algo Naruto!**

**Sakura…yo…**

**Antes de que pudiera terminar lo que estaba por decir, Naruto cayo al suelo, llorando y se quedo asi, acompañado por Sakura durante mucho tiempo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Nº 2: "Reencuentro"**

**Luego de haber llorado durante al menos dos horas, Sakura y Naruto divagaban sobre su compañero, por el que tanto habían sufrido y estaban sufriendo.**

**Naruto:-mirando la carta- Sakura… ¿realmente crees que Sasuke haya vuelto?**

**Sakura:-mirando a traves de la ventana- no estoy completamente segura pero…**

**No creo que me haya dejado su banda por que si.**

**Naruto: deberíamos decírselo a alguien… ¡si Sasuke vuelve quiero ser el primero en saberlo, de veras!**

**Sakura: se lo que estas sintiendo en este momento, Naruto, pero no se lo vamos a decir a nadie.**

**Naruto no entendía completamente a Sakura. Unos meses atrás hubiese ido corriendo hasta Tsunade para mostrarle la carta, pero ahora…**

**Sakura:-mira el reloj que tenía Naruto- lo siento, Naruto, tengo que irme.**

**Lo único en que pensaba en esos momentos era en Sasuke. Ella quería ir a decírselo a su maestra, a Tsunade, pero sabia que si lo hacia, enviaría a un escuadrón Anbu a buscarlo.**

**Naruto:¿Sakura te encuentras bien?**

**Sakura:-saliendo- estoy bien, Naruto. Adiós y gracias.**

**Naruto:-se refriega los ojos- Ay…Sasuke…vuelve.**

**Sakura había dejado a Naruto solo en la inmensidad de una casa solamente habitada por el. No estaba segura, pero sentía que Sasuke también iría con Naruto, después de todo era su mejor amigo.**

**Al llegar a casa, Sakura esperaba que su madre la regañara por haber llegado tarde,**

**Pero en lugar de eso no encontró a nadie.**

**Sakura: que extraño pensé que mama estaría aquí, tal vez…**

**¿?: Sakura…**

**Sakura:¿y esa voz?**

**Aquella voz era profunda y penetrante, solo una persona tenía aquella voz y Sakura lo sabía. Recorrió cada rincón de su casa en busca de esa persona. No la encontró. Pero seguía llamándola, y Sakura empezaba a asustarse**

**Sakura¡Sasuke, Sasuke!-cae al suelo y llora- ¡Sasuke por favor deja que te vea!**

**Nadie respondió durante bastante tiempo, al llamado de una joven enamorada y destrozada por dentro.**

**Sasuke: No necesitas verme, Sakura. En tu corazón sabes que estoy contigo.**

**La voz de Sasuke creaba eco en toda la casa de Sakura.**

**Sakura¡Si lo necesito¡Necesito saber que te encuentras bien¡Necesito saber que volverás a mi lado¡Te necesito a ti!**

**Sorpresivamente Sasuke apareció ante Sakura, sonriéndole le dijo:**

**Sasuke: Por favor no llores. Nunca soporte verte llorar. Eres demasiado importante para mí.**

**Sakura¡Vuelve¡Te lo ruego¡Vivo para encontrarte y encontrar en ti el amor!**

**Sasuke se quedo pensativo, realmente le causaba dolor el que Sakura deba sufrir de esa manera por culpa suya.**

**Pero lo mejor tampoco era desaparecer nuevamente. Ni Naruto y ni tampoco Sakura, soportarían el peso de su desaparición nuevamente. Había vuelto y debía quedarse esta vez.**

**Sasuke: Ya has encontrado en mi el amor, Sakura. Yo te amo. Creí que nunca hallaría a alguien en quien volviese a depositar confianza y amor, pero encontré esas cosas en Naruto y en ti.**

**Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. El solo hecho de que Sasuke haya ido con ella antes que con nadie, la alegraba. Pero ahora entendía, el estaba enamorado de ella. Sentía más fuerte que nunca el amor hacia Sasuke. Pero el todavía no había cumplido con su venganza y lo sabia.**

**Sakura: Sasuke yo…no se si sea lo correcto decírtelo pero…Itachi ataco recientemente la villa y murió…**

**Sasuke: el… ¿murió?**

**Sakura: asi es.**

**Sasuke quedo en silencio, completamente desolado. La única razón por la cual se había marchado junto a Orochimaru, era su hermano. Y ahora había muerto. Lo único por lo cual no estaba con la persona que amaba y con su mejor amigo.**

**Sin saber por que, lloro. Tal vez haya sido por que era su hermano o por que al fin era libre. Nunca lo descubriría pero sabia que era el comienzo de una nueva historia tanto para el como para todos los demás.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Nº 3: "Nueva centuria" **

**Sasuke sabia que separarse de Orochimaru no seria fácil. Temía que intentara dañar a Naruto o a Sakura. Aun asi necesitaba regresar a Konoha. **

**Entendía a la perfección el por qué. Lo único que lo mantenía atado a esa aldea era el equipo 7. **

**Sasuke¿Qué haré ahora, Sakura?-aun estaban en casa de Sakura y no había nadie-. **

**Sakura¡Ni siquiera deberías preguntármelo¡Ve con Naruto, Sasuke¡El derramo todas las lagrimas que contuvo cuando te fuiste!. **

**Realmente Sakura no estaba enojada. Estaba exaltada. Exaltada y sorprendida. **

**Sasuke: tienes razón debería ir con el. **

**Sakura: no te iras de nuevo ¿verdad? **

**Sasuke: todavía no lo se, Sakura. **

**Sakura: Quien rompe las reglas es llamado escoria…pero quien abandona a sus amigos es peor que escoria-llora-No te vayas. **

**Sasuke quedo en silencio. Esa frase utilizada por Kakashi, jamás había sonado tan dura como de los labios de Sakura. **

**Sasuke: Adiós. **

**Sakura:-espantada- ¡Sasu…!-la interrumpe-. **

**Sasuke: volveré… **

**La velocidad de Sasuke había aumentado durante su ausencia en konoha. Salio demasiado rápido por la puerta y Sakura no pudo hacer nada. **

**Ya en casa de Naruto este se encontraba sentado a la mesa, con un plato de ramen, aparentemente frío. Naruto no probó una gota de ramen. No dejaba de pensar en la razón de todo lo que estaba pasando. Las lágrimas recorrieron su rostro y la humedecieron por completo. Estaba sumido en los recuerdos que tenia de Sasuke. **

**Sin embargo sintió mucho ruido proveniente de su habitación. Seco su rostro e intento avanzar a su habitación sigilosamente. **

**Al entrar, con pasos imperceptibles para un oído de un ser humano cualquiera, se encontró con algo que hizo que su corazón casi sufriera un paro. **

**Allí estaba Sasuke, observando su fotografía del equipo 7. **

**Naruto¿Sasuke? **

**Sasuke volteo sorprendido de no haber escuchado los pasos de Naruto. **

**Sasuke:-sonríe de esa forma tan, tan…tan el- Hola, Naruto. **

**Naruto:-empieza a sollozar como si le hubieran dicho que era el nuevo hokage- ¡Sasuke! **

**Ahora, Naruto no pudo contenerse, comenzó a llorar tanto que empapo el hombro de Sasuke, sobre el cual lloraba. **

**Sasuke: Ya esta bien, Naruto, pareces un llorón. **

**Naruto:-secándose las lagrimas- tienes razón pero…-pone cara seria- ¿Por qué regresaste? **

**Sasuke: Sakura… (Pensó en voz alta ') ¡Ah! Digo…es que mi entrenamiento termino. **

**Naruto: ô.o'… ¿acaso te gusta Sakura? **

**Sasuke: -intento de ser discreto- No, Naruto. Lo dije sin pensar ****L**

**Naruto: Sasuke…tu te fuiste solo para matar a tu hermano, pero el mes pasado, Itachi ataco la villa por tercera vez y Tsunade nos envió a mi y a Kakashi-sensei a enfrentarlo y el…murió. **

**A pesar de que Sasuke ya estaba enterado de la muerte de su hermano, no pudo evitar sentir una puntada en su corazón, como si lo hubieran apuñalado. Pero algo paso por su cabeza. Un pensamiento que jamás reflexiono más de dos o tres segundos. **

**El era el último miembro de su clan. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Nº 4: "Tsunade acepta nuevamente a Sasuke"**

**Sasuke todavía estaba impactado. Realmente ahora era el último Uchiha con vida. **

**Naruto: º0º Oye ahora que regresaste… ¿Qué piensas hacer?- pone cara seria- recuerda que hasta ahora nadie mas sabe que estas aquí y…no llevas tu banda.**

**Sasuke: tienes razón… lo primero que haré será ir con Tsunade y explicarle mi situación y tendré que pedirle una banda nueva. **

**Naruto: o ¡y además tendrás que limpiar tu casa¡Nadie lo ha hecho desde que te fuiste!... ah… ¿fuiste ya con Sakura?**

**Sasuke: ¬///¬ ¿y por que tendría que ir con Sakura? **

**Naruto:( Tal vez por que desde que te fuiste ella ha derramado todas las lágrimas que podía… al igual que yo… -pone cara pervertida- Además es a ti quien Sakura ama.**

**Sasuke: -se pone un poco nervioso y se aclara la voz- ¬///¬ será mejor que vaya con Tsunade.**

**Naruto: si. Y apresúrate creo que estaba a punto de viajar a la aldea de la neblina por un acuerdo político.**

**Sasuke: si.**

**Esta vez Sasuke necesitaba llegar rápido a la oficina de Tsunade. Si quería llegar a tiempo –si es que todavía estaba a tiempo- debía utilizar una gran cantidad de Chakra. No le importo y corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Dejo a Naruto totalmente solo. Algo confundido, pero feliz, no había duda de eso.**

**Al llegar a la oficina de Tsunade, se encontró con Shizune. Estaba sorprendida. Lo primero que noto Sasuke fue una lágrima que recorrió la piel blanca de la mujer. Parecía feliz de volver a ver a Sasuke después de tres largos años.**

**Sasuke sonrió. Era una buena señal que lo recibieran asi. Siempre pensó que cuando tuviera que regresar a Konoha intentarían acabar con el. No sabia el por que de ese pensamiento.**

**Shizune¿Sa-Sasuke? –Sonríe y le caen lagrimas- Puedes pasar a ver a Tsunade.**

**Sasuke¿no me preguntaras a que he venido?**

**Shizune: se por que viniste. Puedo verlo en tus ojos. El odio se fue de tu ser. Eres libre.**

**Sasuke quedo estupefacto. No terminaba de asimilar como Shizune sabia todo eso.**

**La observo unos momentos y devolvió la sonrisa nuevamente.**

**Sasuke: Asi es, shizune.**

**Shizune se aparto para dejarle el paso libre a Sasuke. La puerta de la lord hokage era muy hermosa, pero antigua. Tenía escritos, frases en su mayoría. Utilizadas por los hokages anteriores.**

**Al entrar a la inmensa oficina, percibió en el aire diversos aromas a flores, algo que nunca antes había notado. Tsunade estaba de frente a la ventana, pero lo que observaba con tanto detenimiento no era el paisaje que tenia enfrente, sino una fotografía que sostenía a la altura de su rostro.**

**Sabia a la perfección que Sasuke estaba allí, solo buscaba las palabras adecuadas para hablar con el.**

**Tsunade: Te esperaba, Sasuke.**

**Sasuke: Honorable hokage…yo…creo que le debo una disculpa. He traicionado a mi aldea, intente matar a mi mejor amigo y…desprecie a la persona que amo.**

**Tsunade:-da media vuelta y deja ver una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ¡Bienvenido de nuevo, Sasuke! **

**Sasuke: o.o**

**Tsunade: Necesitaras otra banda ¿verdad?**

**Sasuke¿Por qué es tan amable conmigo?**

**Tsunade: -pone cara seria- Tus compañeros sufrieron mucho tu pérdida, Sasuke. En especial Sakura. Últimamente no presta atención a las misiones que se le asignan, la mayoría han fracasado. Y es únicamente por tu ausencia. Puedo sentirlo en ella.**

**Sasuke: no creo que sea por mi falta…**

**Tsunade: -le pega una bofetada- ¡No seas arrogante¡Ellos quedaron destrozados cuando te marchaste¡¿Por qué crees que envié un equipo a buscarte?!**

**Sasuke: Sakura…**

**Tsunade: -se sorprende y pone cara de haber descubierto algo- ¿te sucede algo, Sasuke?**

**Sasuke: emh…no ¿Por qué pregunta?**

**Tsunade: ¬/¬ ¿Por qué regresaste?**

**Sasuke: -pensando un poco- es que…supe de la muerte de mi hermano y no tenía sentido seguir con Orochimaru…**

**Tsunade observo a Sasuke ponerse nervioso y decidió que ya lo había torturado bastante. Dio media vuelta sobre si misma y se dirigió a su escritorio. Era muy grande, enorme mejor dicho, parecía muy pesado y estaba lleno de cajones. Tsunade abrió uno de esos cajones y saco un cofre que tenia el símbolo de Konoha en la cerradura. Al abrirlo Tsunade saco de su interior dos bandas y se las enseño a Sasuke. Una de ellas era azul y tenia el símbolo de konoha atravesado por una línea muy profunda. La otra era negra y se notaba que había sido utilizada incansablemente, pero estaba muy cuidada.**

**Tsunade: esta banda, Sasuke-le muestra la azul- perteneció a un temido miembro del Akatsuki, luchamos durante mucho tiempo contra el y finalmente lo vencimos. Pero esta otra-le muestra la negra- perteneció a Fugaku Uchiha, tu padre.**

**Debes elegir qué camino seguir, Sasuke, y o harás siguiendo lo que diga tu corazón. La banda que elijas hoy será la que uses el resto de tu vida, asi que elígela bien.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sakura aun estaba sorprendida. Simplemente todo parecía salido de un sueño, de una fantasía. Necesitaba hablar con alguien. Pensó en Naruto, pero una imagen fugaz de el durmiendo era lo único que le venia a la mente. Entonces se le ocurrió que podría llamar a Ino, dudo unos momentos de solo imaginar la reacción de Ino. Seguramente le diría que por estar mucho tiempo al sol su frente de marquesina se había insolado y que la estaba haciendo ver alucinaciones. A pesar que sabía que llamar a Ino seria mala idea, necesitaba oír la voz de otra persona aunque fuera para decirle eso. **

**Se acerco pesadamente hacia el teléfono y marco el número de Ino. Cuando esta contesto Sakura se estaba echando hacia atrás pero era tarde, ya que el teléfono de Ino tenia identificador de llamada.**

**Ino: Hola, habla Ino…**

**Sakura:…**

**Ino: -mira el identificador- ¿Sakura eres tú? **

**Sakura¡ah¡Si! Hola, Ino. ¿Cómo estas?**

**Ino: estoy bien, pero… ¿llamaste únicamente para eso?**

**Sakura: no…-solloza perceptiblemente- llame por que…**

**Ino¿estas llorando¿Te paso algo?**

**Sakura: llame por que…Sasuke regreso, Ino. –llora en serio-**

**Ino: -perpleja- ¿a que te refieres con que regreso? **

**Sakura: a eso mismo…apareció en mi casa y me dijo que me amaba y que volvería y desapareció.**

**Ino¿sabe alguien más de esto? **

**Sakura: Sasuke fue a casa de Naruto…supongo que el debe haberlo visto.**

**Ino: escúchame calmate, Sakura. Voy a ir allí para estar contigo ¿esta bien?**

**Sakura: si, gracias, Ino –cuelgan-.**

**Ino no podía pensaren nada. Su mente estaba, al igual que su cuerpo, inmóvil. Miro a su alrededor y paso su mano por su sedoso cabello, que había crecido ya y parecía una catarata dorada. **

**Ino: Rayos…**

**Después de estar unos momentos asumiendo las palabras de Sakura, Ino se dirigió a su armario y busco un abrigo, luego se dirigió a la ventana de su habitación y salio por esta en dirección de la casa de Sakura.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**Tsunade¿estas seguro de elegir esa banda, Sasuke?**

**Sasuke: nunca estuve tan seguro, Quinta.**

**Tsunade: bien, entonces no tienes nada que hacer aquí.**

**Sasuke¿a que se refiere?**

**Tsunade: tu elección…te ha abierto las puertas nuevamente. Puedes irte y caminar por las calles con total tranquilidad…ya envié un mensaje a todos.**

**Sasuke: se lo agradezco, Quinta.**

**Tsunade solo asintió mirando por las ventanas de la oficina y oía los pasos acelerados de Sasuke saliendo de la gran habitación.**

**Tsunade: -pensando- espero que realmente sea el camino que desees seguir…Sasuke.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**

**Ino: -pensando- mas te vale no haberme hecho venir por tus alucinaciones, frentuda.**

**Sakura abrió torpemente la puerta y quedo frente a Ino, que la observaba un poco confundida. Sin decir palabra, Sakura abrazo a su amiga sintiendo su aroma tan fresco.**

**Sakura:-limpiándose los ojos- gracias por venir, Ino. No sabes lo que esto significa para mí.**

**Ino: lo que me dijiste por teléfono…**

**Sakura: es verdad…Sasuke ha vuelto. Recibí un llamado de Tsunade-sama hace solo unos minutos.**

**Ino: -sonriéndole comprensivamente- Sakura, debes estar feliz. Cumpliste lo que me dijiste hace tanto, a pesar de que Shikamaru y yo…Sasuke es la persona destinada a estar contigo.**

**Sakura:-sonriendo también y derramando algunas lagrimas- si.**

**En ese momento sonó el teléfono estrepitosamente. Sakura se apresuro a contestar.**

**Sakura¿si¿Diga?**

**Naruto¡hola, Sakura!**

**Sakura¿Naruto? **

**Naruto: oye ¿Tsunade-sama ya te dio la noticia?**

**Sakura: asi es –la voz se le sintió débil y llorosa- ya me lo dijo…**

**Naruto: emh…no le vayas a decir que estuve llorando cuando se fue ¿de acuerdo?**

**Sakura: -sonríe- no se lo diré, tonto.**

**Naruto¡esta bien! Entonces hasta luego, de veras.**

**Sakura: adiós.**

**CORTAN**

**Ino miro desconcertada a Sakura, y esta le devolvió la mirada.**

**Sakura: era Naruto…-sonríe- el…el también recibió el llamado de Tsunade-sama.**

**Ino: bien…entonces si Sasuke esta en la villa… ¿Dónde diablos esta?**

**Sakura: solo hay un lugar donde puede haber ido…**

**Ino: no te hagas la misteriosa, dime donde es ese lugar.**

**Sakura: la mansión Uchiha…allí es donde comenzó todo y allí es donde debe terminar…**

**Ino: mierda…entonces Sasuke… ¿va a destruir la mansión?**

**Sakura: quizás…**

**Los pensamientos de Sakura se trasladaron de repente a otro lugar, "el lugar donde todo había comenzado y donde debía terminar"…**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sasuke estaba frente a frente con su antiguo hogar. La mansión que un dia había sido el lugar de residencia de una familia noble y que había sido tan esplendorosa como un palacio, hoy se encontraba derruida, por los años y la falta de cuidado.**

**A pesar de sentir que no debía entrar a ese lugar, Sasuke atravesó esas puertas y al entrar un mar de recuerdos lo invadieron y pudo observar cada uno como si hubiese sucedido el dia anterior.**

**Observo a su tío y su tía, a su madre, a su padre y a su…su hermano.**

**Recorrió cada rincón de su casa hasta llegar a su habitación. Esta estaba exactamente como la había dejado al marcharse hacia ya más de tres años.**

**Se dirigió directamente a una fotografía que, tiempo atrás, el había dejado bocabajo.**

**Limpio el polvo que tenia encima y descubrió la imagen de la fotografía. Toco los rostros de cada uno de sus compañeros y el de su sensei.**

**Sasuke no pensó en volver a su casa cuando Tsunade-sama lo recibió…pero necesitaba saber que podría vencer su miedo de volver. Y lo venció, solo quedaba una cosa por hacer y era el poder volver a vivir de nuevo allí.**

**Me en-can-to hacer este capitulo. Ees uno de mis favoritos en realidad . Me tarde bastante, disculpen, es que tambien entrego los capitulos en otro foro, entonces tengo que mantener mis fics aqui y en otro foro, espero que me sepan disculpar. Gomenasai, igualmente.**

**He estado pensando mucho ultimamente y quiero que si no les gusta algo o tienen sugerencias dejen reviews y yo voy a tratar de incorporar sus criticas y sugerencias a mi fic.**

**Sayounara, nos estamos leyendo!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Nº 5: "Reconstrucción de una vida" – "No lo hice por ti"**

**La reconstrucción de la mansión tardaría, eso era seguro y Sasuke necesitaría donde hospedarse mientras tanto. Pensó quedarse en casa de Sakura, pero seria bastante vergonzoso para el y para ella. Le vino a la mente Neji, pero desistió de esa idea cuando recordó al tío de este. Supuso que lo mejor seria estar con Naruto después de todo era su mejor amigo y podrían entrenar juntos mas seguido.**

**Ya lo había decidido solo quedaba una cosa…Orochimaru. Ese nombre, de solo pronunciarlo, Sasuke recordaba el calvario que había pasado a lo largo de tanto tiempo. Y peor se volvía su sentimiento de odio, de tan solo imaginar lo que llegaría a pasar si Orochimaru descubriera que Sasuke estaba en Konoha.**

**La piel de Sasuke estaba pálida (mas de lo que ya esta) y estremecida, hasta se divisaba un pequeño temblor en su cuerpo.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ino se había marchado de casa de Sakura hacia más de media hora. Quien se encontraba perpleja y no podía emitir palabra o movimiento alguno unas horas atrás, ahora estaba saltando de tejado en tejado, intentando llegar lo más rápido posible a la mansión Uchiha. Al llegar a esta encontró a un joven alto de cabellos color ébano, agachado y tocando suavemente el piso de la mansión.**

**Sakura se acercó lentamente mientras pronunciaba un nombre.**

**Sakura: -a un metro del joven- ¿Sasuke?**

**Sasuke se sorprendió al oír aquella voz. Giro su cuerpo casi instantáneamente y se encontró con la hermosa chica de ojos verdes, que lo miraban incrédulos.**

**Sasuke: Sakura…**

**Sakura¿Qué estas haciendo?**

**Sasuke no podía entender que hacia ella en ese lugar y mucho menos de cómo se había enterado que el estaba allí.**

**Sasuke¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?**

**Sakura: solo supuse que vendrías aquí…en algún momento lo hubieses hecho…**

**Sasuke estaba asustado ya con solo recordar a Orochimaru, pero el que Sakura lo vea en ese estado era lo que mas le asustaba.**

**Sasuke: no tienes nada que hacer aquí, Sakura. Por favor, largate.**

**Sakura¡Sasuke como puedes decirme eso¡Hace unas horas me dijiste que yo te gustaba y ahora…!**

**Sasuke se sentía ahora como un idiota. Se incorporo y miro fijamente a Sakura, se acerco a ella y la beso. **

**Apenas toco los labios de Sakura, sintió un repentino sobresalto en su corazón, como si este estuviera a punto de salirse de su pecho.**

**Sakura casi no podía creerlo. Por un segundo abrió sus ojos, sorprendida, pero luego los cerró con alegría en ellos.**

**Al separarse Sasuke sonrió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.**

**Sakura no entendía nada de lo que le había estado pasando.**

**Sasuke: gracias por esperarme, Sakura. Gracias por no perder la esperanza.**

**Sakura: no lo hice por ti solamente. Naruto lloraba cuando nadie lo veía pero yo, siempre lo oía. No sabes lo difícil que fue todo para nosotros.**

**Sasuke: igualmente, gracias.**

**Sakura¿Qué piensas hacer con la mansión Uchiha?**

**Sasuke: la reconstruiré y volveré a vivir aquí.**

**Sakura: entonces has vuelto definitivamente –sonríe-**

**Sasuke asintió mientras ponía en su frente la banda de su padre.**

**Sakura: pero…la mansión esta en ruinas ¿piensas vivir allí mientras hacen la reconstrucción?**

**Sasuke: me quedare con Naruto**

**Sakura¿volverás al equipo 7?**

**Sasuke: -sonríe- si**

**Sakura: gracias por quedarte.**

**Luego de esa conversación, salieron por el enorme portal que tenia el símbolo de la familia Uchiha en alto. Cuando irrumpieron el las veredas de Konoha, todos volteaban a ver a la pareja de ninjas que, si bien no se tomaron de las manos, ambos tenían sonrisas que los delataban. Muchas de las personas que se volteaban a verlos tenían en sus rostros expresiones de miedo, al ver al joven Uchiha, y esta cambiaba al ver la banda en su frente.**

**El lugar donde se dirigían era a la casa de Naruto, ya que habían pasado horas desde que lo habían visto por última vez.**

**Al tocar la puerta de este, nadie contesto. Supusieron que habría de estar durmiendo o entrenando o en el puesto de ramen.**

**Entraron en silencio para confirmar su primera opción, pero se llevaron una sorpresa enorme.**

**(20 minutos antes de eso)**

**TOC-TOC (IMAGINEN QUE ALGUIEN GOLPEA UNA PUERTA)**

**Naruto estaba parado en el mismo lugar donde había estado hacia unos minutos, cuando su mejor amigo se había ido a la oficina de Tsunade-sama.**

**Cuando sintió que golpeaban la puerta pudo despertar. Al abrir se encontró con alguien muy importante para el, Hinata.**

**Naruto: Hi…Hinata ////////**

**Hinata: Hola, Naruto –pone cara de preocupación-**

**Naruto¡¿Te sucede algo¡¿Alguien te estuvo molestando?!**

**Hinata: no es eso…es que Tsunade me llamo y dijo que Sasuke había vuelto y yo…pensé que tu…**

**Naruto// ah es eso…Sasuke ya vino por aquí, no te preocupes.**

**Hinata/// esta bien, me alegra que estés feliz nuevamente.**

**Naruto observo a Hinata sonreír dos segundos y pensó el lo maravilloso que seria si el le decía lo que sentía por ella.**

**Naruto¿quieres pasar?**

**Hinata//// s…s…si**

**Naruto se hizo a un lado y dejo pasar a Hinata (ayyyy, que lindo).**

**Había dejado crecer su cabello en los últimos tres años y siempre lo llevaba prolijamente recortado. Su ropa le sentaba muy bien, tenia una chaqueta blanca que se ajustaba a la perfección a su cuerpo y un pantalón gris que llegaba hasta sus rodillas y dejaba ver las redecillas que sobresalían unos diez centímetros nada mas.**

**Estaba hermosa en pocas palabras.**

**Naruto¿quieres te¿O tal vez un poco de ramen?**

**Hinata: te, esta bien, gracias, Naruto.**

**Naruto lo preparo un poco nervioso y cuando lo traía casi se le cae.**

**Hinata, con una velocidad impresionante, alcanzó a llegar a donde estaba Naruto, para ayudarlo con la bandeja de te que llevaba. Cuando tomo la bandeja sus manos tomaron las de Naruto, lo que hizo ruborizarla.**

**Naruto¡Has mejorado mucho tu velocidad, Hinata!**

**Hinata: Gracias…**

**Naruto: -dejando la bandeja- hay algo que tengo que decirte, siéntate.**

**Ambos se sentaron en el sofá que Naruto tenia en su sala de estar y Naruto miro fijamente a Hinata a los ojos.**

**Naruto: Hinata, estos últimos tres años nadie me ha ayudado a sobrellevar la ausencia de Sasuke como tú y…y…yo…yo…yo me he enamorado de ti, Hinata.**

**Hinata: Naruto…**

**Hinata quedo atónita. Todavía no podía "tragar", por asi decirlo, la noticia.**

**Ella sentía lo mismo por el. Lo que era admiración se había vuelto, en esos tres años, amor.**

**Hinata: Yo…también estoy enamorada de ti.**

**Naruto sintió que su corazón estallaba y la sangre se iba directamente a su rostro.**

**No pudo aguantar el impulso de abrazar a Hinata, la estrecho contra su pecho de forma posesiva. Luego atrajo el rostro delicado de Hinata hacia el y poso sus labios sobre los de ella.**

**(Ahora)**

**Sakura y Sasuke estaban petrificados. Naruto y Hinata estaban… ¡besándose!**

**CONTINUARA…**


End file.
